Thanksgiving Madness
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when the boys go home for Thanksgiving? Oneshot!


It was a hectic morning in apartment 2J…you see the boys were on their way to Minnesota to celebrate the holidays with their families and they were all excited…well almost everyone. James and Kendall had a big secret to announce at dinner and what may that secret be? It may had to deal with both boys being together for almost a year…Kendall was ready to tell his family that he had finally found his soul mate, but James on the other hand wasn't as ready. James loved Kendall there was never a doubt about that it was just the fact of Kendall's brothers didn't really like him, why? James had no idea, but he did know that when they did decide to come out it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the living room I had just got off the phone with my mom she was happy that we were all coming home for Thanksgiving and honestly I was too, I mean don't get me wrong I love L.A, but it's all too much sometimes…sometimes it good to go back to your home the place where you made memories that you'll never forget…the place where I met James just thinking about the memory makes me smile.

**Flashback**

It was a cold day in Minnesota, but that was nothing new to seven year old Kendall Knight who at the moment was sitting on his front porch watching as a moving van pulled into the driveway of the house beside him. Kendall watched as a black S.U.V pulled up behind it there was a tall woman who stepped out first she had medium brown hair and looked to be in her early thirty's, then there was a boy who got out next he was about Kendall's height but was more muscular. The boy looked around at his new surroundings and frowned it was apparent that he was unhappy with what he saw, Kendall got up and walked over to the boy with a big smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Kendall" Kendall said with a smile

"H-Hi I'm James" James said timidly

"So you're moving in here?" Kendall asked with red cheeks

"Yeah" James said

"James honey we have to start unpacking" Brooke said

"Uh well I have to go…maybe I'll see you around?" James asked

"Yeah sure…bye James" Kendall said as he turned around and started walking back to his house

**End of Flashback**

I knew from that day on James and I would be best friends little did I know that he would turn into so much more for me. As I begin to get up I hear a loud thump come from our shared room I sighed and walked down the hall. When I opened the door I saw James trying to put his suitcase up.

"Jay what are you doing?" I asked as I walked further into the room

"I'm not going! Your brothers are going to kill me because I turned their little brother gay and- and" James said well that was until I shut him up with a kiss…he kissed back for a few seconds then he pushed me away

"Nice try Knight not going to work" James said as he started unpacking his second suitcase

"Baby you're over thinking things" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist

"No I'm not…Kendall you know your brothers don't like me" James said as he looked down at his thumbs

"Well I like you…isn't that all that should matter?" I asked as I began kissing his neck

"Kendall I'm being serious" James said as he broke out of my hold

"James you're going to be fine I promise" I said as I walked closer to him

"How can you promise that?! Your brothers are sneaky and you can't watch me 24/7 (Lol :D)" James said as he turned to look at me…he had tears in his eyes

"Baby come here" I said as he walked towards me, I hugged him and that when he broke he started crying

"I just don't want it to happen again" James cried into my shirt I held him tighter

"James it's not going to happen" I said

"You don't know that Kendall! My family had nothing to do with me because I'm gay I-I just don't want the same thing to happen to you" James said as he wiped away a tear

"James if it happens I'm not going to blame you for it ok? I love you and nothing is going to change that" I said

"But Kendall" James tried to say

"No buts James…I love you and if my family can't get over that then oh well" I said as I looked him with a small smile

"I love you" James said

"I love you too…now let's get your bags packed so we can go" I said he smiled and began to repack his bags.

**Time Skip (In Minnesota) No P.O.V**

The boys of Big Time Rush had finally made it home it was a long flight and they were tired, Kendall's mom (Jennifer) pick all four boys up and began to drive

"I'm so happy you all came home" Jennifer said

"I'm happy we came too" Kendall said as he looked at James who at the moment was wiping away a lone tear that ran down his cheek

"So Kevin and Kenneth are excited to see you guys" Jennifer said

"I'm excited to see them too" Kendall said as he grabbed James' hand under his coat James snapped his head over to Kendall with wide eyes and Kendall simply smiled. As Jennifer pulled into her driveway James tensed

"Well here we are" Jennifer said as she turned off the car Kendall looked at James and saw the pure terror on his face. After the boys unpacked their bags in their respected rooms Kendall snuck over to James' room

"Hey you ok?" Kendall asked as he shut the door behind him

"Yeah I'm good" James said as he turned to look at Kendall

"Then why are you so pale?" Kendall asked as he walked over to James

"I-I'm not pale" James said

"Baby it's going to be ok" Kendall said as he leaned in and kissed James

"I can't help it" James said

"Well try to get some sleep" Kendall said

"I will" James said

"I love you" Kendall said as he gave James one last kiss

"I love you too" James said

**The Next Day (Thanksgiving) **

The day and finally came it was Thanksgiving! And James was ready to get it over with! He hadn't slept all night he was tired and nervous and together that wasn't a good mix. After going through his morning routine James made his way down stairs where he found Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Kevin, and Kenneth sitting on the couch watching tv…Kendall looked at the stairs and let a small smile grace his lips that was until he saw how tired James looked.

"Hey sleeping beauty woke up!" Kevin said

"Did you get enough sleep beauty queen?" Kenneth asked

"Guys leave him alone" Kendall said as he made room on the couch for James

"Ah Kenny we're just messing with him" Kevin said as he shoved Kendall in the side

"Well still" Kendall said he eyed James as he made his way to the spot that Kendall made for him, Kendall got his phone out and sent James a message

"_Baby u ok-K"_

"_Yeah just ready 2 go home-J"_

"_Ik baby…just a few more hours-K"_

"_Ik-J"_

"_I love u-K"_

"_I love u 2-J"_

As Kendall read his last text from James, Kevin smacked him in the head

"Kendall did you hear me?" Kevin asked

"First off Ow! And second no I didn't hear you" Kendall said as he rubbed the spot that Kevin smacked

"I asked who were you texting?" Kevin asked

"Oh just someone who means the world to me" Kendall said with a huge smile

"Oh so baby brother is in love?" Kenneth asked

"Yes I'm in love" Kendall giggled a little

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kevin asked

"Well that's the thing…it's not a girl" Kendall said

"You're dating a stuffed animal?" Kenneth asked

"No I'm dating a guy" Kendall said as he felt James tense beside him

"A-A guy?" Kevin asked

"Yeah a guy…got a problem with it?" Kendall asked as he looked at his phone

"I-I guess not" Kevin said

"What about you?" Kendall asked as he looked at Kenneth

"As long as you're happy" Kenneth said

"Well I am…he makes me really happy…and I really want you guys to meet him but…" Kendall said

"But what?" Kevin asked

"I don't know if he's ready to meet you guys" Kendall said as he looked over at James who tensed a little more

"Well do we know him?" Kevin asked

"Yeah you know him" Kendall said

"Well atleast tell us his name" Kenneth said, Kendall looked at James who nodded

"I can show you better than I can tell you" Kendall said as he leaned over and kissed James on lips

"You're dating James!?" Kevin said

"Yeah and I love him so for me…can you guys try to get along?" Kendall asked

"I guess so" Kevin and Kenneth said together

"Thank you" Kendall said with a smile

**Time Skip Dinner Time**

It was dinner time and everyone was ready to dig in the house had been filled with the sweet aroma of food all day long and everyone was hungry. Kendall and James sat beside each other across from Kevin and Kenneth the whole dinner went as planned Kendall and James came out there wasn't any major problems that talking couldn't fix, after dinner was over the boys went upstairs to pack Kendall was the first one done as he made his way to James' room.

"You about done?" Kendall asked as he walked in the room

"Yeah just packed my last bag" James said as he turned and looked at Kendall

"So are you ok now?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I'm good just ready to go home" James said

"Yeah me too" Kendall said as he pulled James into a hug

"I love you " James said

"I love you too" Kendall said

**Ok so sorry for the sucky one shot this idea popped in my head…so hoped you liked it and please R&R Thanks :)**


End file.
